Sachin's Birthday
by SachVithebest
Summary: It's on Sachin's birthday, but with SachVi's romance. Just go through it. You might like and dislike it. But, don't forget to let me know about your opinions.


_**In here, SachVi are married and it has been 3 months since their marriage.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>On December 11th, At SachVi's House<strong>_

_Sachin- Purvi, jaldi karo nayaar. Kyun itna waqt laga rahi ho? Tumhe pata hai na aaj Bureau mein ek naya case aaya tha?_

_Purvi- Mujhe pata hai Sachin, lekin woh kya hai? Mujhe aaj mann nahi hai Bureau jaane ka._

_Sachin- Kyun, kya hua?_

_Purvi- Thoda chakkar aa raha hai._

_Sachin- Chakkar? Kyun?_

_Purvi- Mujhe kya pata? Aaram karungi toh thik ho jaahungi._

_Sachin- Accha toh thik hai. Tum mat jaaho. Tum aaram karo._

_Purvi- Aap please ACP sir ko bol dena ki main bimaar hoon._

_Sachin- Haan, main bata dunga. Tum chinta mat karo._

_Purvi- Thank you._

**_She smiled and he came near her. He kissed her forehead and she smiled._**

_Sachin- I love you._

_Purvi- I love you too. Ab jaayiye varna ACP sir daantenge aapko._

_Sachin- Thik hai, lekin please apna khayal rakna. Agar sham tak bhi tum thik nahi huyi toh main tumse gussa ho jaahunga._

_Purvi- Main thik ho jaahungi Sachin. Aap bas jaayiye._

_Sachin- OK. Bye._

_Purvi- Bye._

**_Sachin went from there and Purvi smiled by herself. She turned to another side and smiled again._**

_Purvi- Ab kya karna hai woh mujhe acche se pata hai._

**_She turned and saw Sachin looking at her smiling. She became shocked and worried thinking he heard her._**

_Sachin- Kya hua? Itna parishan kyun ho gayi tum?_

_Purvi- Paaa...Parishaaan?_

_Sachin(with concern)- Tum thik toh hona Purvi? Please mujhse jhut mat bolo. Main nahi chahta ki tumhe kuch bhi ho._

_Purvi- Sachin, main bilkul thik hoon. Maine aapko kitni baar kaha hai ki meri itna chinta mat kariye._

_Sachin(holding her face)- Kaise naa karoon tumhari chinta? Tumhara chinta karna chod dunga toh mera kya hoga? Tum hi toh meri zindagi ho._

_Purvi(looking at him eyes)- Sachin, aap mujhse bahut pyaar karte hain na?_

_Sachin- Haan. Bahut pyaar karta hoon tumse. _

_Purvi- Kitna?_

_Sachin- Koi limit hi nahi hai Purvi. Main tumse apne se bhi zyada pyaar karta hoon._

_Purvi- Mat kariye itna pyaar. Sunna hai kabhi kabhi Bhagwan ke bhi aankhen lag jaate hain._

_Sachin- Don't worry. Humare pyaar ko kisi ki nazar nahi lagega._

_Purvi- Aap itna sure kaise ho sakte hain?_

_Sachin- Humein ek dusre pe khud se bhi zyada yakeen hai. Aur jahan pyaar ke saath saath yakeen bhi ho na toh koi unka kuch bhi nahi kar paata._

_**Purvi smiled and hugged him and he also hugged her.**  
><em>

_Purvi- Kabhi kabhi mujhe bahut darr lagta hai Sachin. Agar hum kabhi juda ho gaye toh? Main nahi jee sakti aapke bina._

_Sachin- Main bhi toh kahan jee sakta hoon tumhare bina. _

_**Purvi smiled again and got separated. She kissed on his cheek and he smiled.**  
><em>

_Sachin- Accha abhi main chalta hoon._

_Purvi- Aap kyun aaye the wapas?_

_Sachin- Kiss lene aaya tha aur mujhe mil bhi gaya toh ab wapas jaa raha hoon._

_Purvi- Aapne meri baatein toh nahi sunni na?_

_Sachin- Kyun? Sunna chahiye tha?_

_Purvi- Nahi. Bataiye na. Sunna yaa nahi._

_Sachin- Sunna._

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Sachin- Purvi, calm down. Nahi sunna maine kuch nahi. OK? Now just relax and do some rests._

_Purvi- OK._

_Sachin- Ab sach mein bye._

_Purvi- Bye._

**_Sachin went from there and Purvi closed the door._**

_Purvi- Kahan se shuru karoon yaar? Kuch samajh mein nahi aa raha._

**_In The Bureau_**

**_Sachin entered inside and everyone smiled looking at each other instead of him. Sachin became confused and went to his desks._**

_Sachin- Kya baat hai? Aap sab aaj thik toh hain na?_

_Kavin- Arre of course yaar. Kya hoga humein?_

_Sachin- Nahi, mera matlab aap sab itna muskura kyun rahe ho?_

_Abhijeet- Sachin, woh kya hai na? Tarika ne mujhse aaj subah ek mazedaar baat bol di._

_Sachin- Kaisi baat?_

_Abhijeet- Woh keh rahi thi ki iss case ke baad humare Dr. sahab jo hain, woh kahin ghumne jaa rahe hain._

_Sachin- Accha?_

_Kavin- Haan, Sachin._

_Sachin- Lekin pehle yeh case toh splve karna chahiye na?_

_Abhijeet- Gaaya hai Pankaj forensic lab._

_Sachin- Aap kyun nahi gaye sir?_

_Abhijeet- Bahut excitement ho rahi hai ki ab kuch dino tak uss budhe ke chehra dekhne ko nahi milega._

**_Everyone smiled and Sachin saw Dr. Salunkhe standing at the door with Pankaj. He looked at everyone and all were smiling. Dr. Salunkhe was about to go, but Sachin went to him._**

_Sachin(going toward him)- Arre, sir. Kahan jaa rahe hain aap?_

_Dr. Salunkhe- Tumhare Abhijeet sir ko mera chehra dekhna pasand nahi hai toh kyun rahoon main yahan, haan? Jab main hi pasand nahi hoon toh mera diya hua information kahan se pasand aayega?_

_Sachin- Sir, aisi baat nahi hai._

_Abhijeet(coming toward them)- Haan, sir. Aisa koi baat nahi hai. Main toh bas... Aap toh jaante hi hain na mujhe?_

_Dr. Salunkhe- Accha thik hai. Zyada natak mar karo._

_Abhijeet- Waise aapko yahan aane ki kya zaroorat thi?_

_Dr. Sulunkhe- Accha? Toh phir main jaata hoon._

**_Dr. Salunkhe turned to go, but Abhijeet came in front him._**

_Abhijeet- Arre, sir. Aap gussa kyun kar rahe hain?_

_Dr Salunkhe- Toh aur kya karoon? Tum logon ko Pankaj ko bhejne ki kya zaroorat thi? Kya aur officers marr gaye hain?_

_Kavin- Kyun sir? Kya hua?_

_Dr. Salunkhe- Maine isse kamse kamse 5 baar informations bataya aur phir bhi isse kuch samajh mein nahi aaya._

**_Everyone looked at Pankaj and he gave him a innocent face._**

_Dr. Salunkhe- Issi liye mujhe khud hi aana padha._

_Abhijeet- Aur Tarikaaaa..._

_Dr. Salunkhe- Woh kuch tests kar rahi hai._

_Abhijeet- Oh, accha. _

_Sachin- Accha toh sir. Kya information dene aaye hain aap?_

_Dr. Salunkhe- Sachin, ek tum hi ho jo mujhe pasand ho._

_Kavin- Kya main pasand nahi hoon?_

_Dr. Salunkhe- Tum bhi thik hi ho._

_Freddy- Aur main?_

_Dr. Salunkhe- Tum? Thik hi ho._

_Sachin- Sir, please na._

_Dr. Salunkhe- OK..._

_**Dr. Salunkhe gave them some information and went from there while giving Abhijeet a look. Everyone smiled and went to their work. By 1, the case was solved and everyone returned to the Bureau.**  
><em>

_Abhijeet- Finally case solve ho hi gaya._

_Kavin- Haan, sir._

_Abhijeet- Waise Sachin, yeh Purvi kahan hai? Aayi nahi aaj?_

_Sachin- Nahi, sir. Woh nahi aayi. Keh rahi thi ki chakkar aa raha hai._

_Kavin- Chakkar?_

_Sachin- Haan, kyun?_

_Kavin- Arre kahin tum Daddy toh nahi banne wale?_

_Sachin- Daddy?_

_Abhijeet- Tum dono ki shaadi ko 3 mahina ho gaya hai. It's common._

_Sachin- Mujhe nahi lagta sir. Humne waisa aaj tak kiya hi nahi hai toh main Daddy kaise ban sakta hoon?_

_Kavin- Kya baat kar rahe ho yaar? Shaadi ke 3 mahine ho gaye aur abhi tak waisa kuch kiya nahi hai?_

_Sachin- Humari love marriage hai, iska matlab yeh nahi ki shaadi ke 2-4 din mein hi main Purvi ko pregnant kar doon._

_Abhijeet- Tumhari baat sahi hai Sachin. Hum unhe force nahi kar sakte._

_Sachin- Humein aaj tak waisa kuch socha hi nahi hai. I mean pyaar ka matlab sex nahi hota._

_Abhijeet- Exactly right._

_Kavin- Lagta hai ab mujhe bhi shaadi kar leni chahiye. Mujhe kuch nahi pata._

_Abhijeet- Shaadi nahi pyaar karna chahiye tumhe bhi. Tab jaa kar samajh paahoge tum pyaar ko._

_Sachin- Haan._

_Kavin- Mujhe bahut bhuk lag raha hai._

_Abhijeet- Bhuk toh mujhe bhi lag raha hai._

_Kavin- Toh phir chaliye. Kuch kha kar aate hain._

_Abhijeet- Chalo Sachin._

_Sachin- Nahi sir. Aap log jaayiye. Mera mann nahi hai._

_Abhijeet- Aaj Purvi ne aisa kya khina kar bheja hai tumhe?_

_Sachin- Kuch bhi nahi sir._

_Abhijeet- OK. Agar koi case aaye toh phone karna._

_Sachin- OK._

**_Abhijeet and Kavin went from there and Sachin took out his phone. He called Purvi and she smiled seeing the caller id._**

**_On Phone_**

_Purvi- Yes!_

_Sachin- Tum thik toh ho?_

_Purvi- Yes, i am fine._

_Sachin- Tum aise kyun baat kar rahi ho?_

_Purvi- What are you talking about?_

_Sachin- Purvi, main mazak ke mood mein bilkul bhi nahi hoon._

_Purvi- I am not joking._

_Sachin- Purvi..._

_Purvi- Yes, please._

_Sachin- Tum bas yeh batao ki tum abhi kaisi ho? Chakkar abhi bhi aa raha hai yaa nahi?_

_Purvi- No, my dear. I am fine. Don't worry._

_Sachin- Purvi, tum mujhe gussa kyun dila rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Oh baby, why are you so angry?_

_Sachin- Accha, thik hai. Main rakta hoon._

_Purvi- Bye, baby. Love you. Muahhhh..._

_**Sachin cut the call in anger and on the other hand, Purvi laughed by herself.**  
><em>

_Sachin- What the hell? Purvi aisa kyun kar rahi hai? Jaan bhuj kar mujhe gussa dila rahi hai. Pagal kahin ki. Lekin kya karoon yeh dil ussi pagal ko chahta hai. Khaas yeh dil meri baat maanta. Har din badhta hi jaata hai uske liye pyaar iss dil mein._

_**He smiled by himself and after no one came back from the lunch. He stayed in the Bureau the whole day and went back home at the evening. He reached the house after some minutes and belled the door, but it was already opened. He slowly opened the door and went inside, but everything was dark.**  
><em>

_Sachin- Purvi? Purvi, kahan ho tum? Itna andhera kyun hai yahan?_

**_Meanwhile, the lights got turned on and he was completely shocked seeing the whole house. It was all decorated with flowers and roses and there was poster hanged on the wall. He read the poster and he got tears on his eyes. It was written " Happy Bithday Sachin" on it. Meanwhile, everyone came out clapping and singing him the birthday song. He looked at everyone and smiled in tears. Purvi came to him and she was in blue saree. She wiped his tears and he looked at her._**

_Sachin- Kyun...? Kyun kiya tumne yeh?_

_Purvi- Main aapke aankhon mein yehi khushi dekhna chahti thi._

_Sachin- Purvi, tum soch bhi nahi sakti ki yeh sab karke tumne mujhe kitna khush kiya hai. Thank you._

_Purvi- Lekin Sachin, sirf maine yeh sab nahi kiya hai. Inn sab ne bhi kiya hai._

**_Purvi pointed toward the whole CID team and everyone smiled and Sachin also smiled._**

_All- Happy Birthday._

_Sachin- Thank you. Aap sabko bahut bahut shukriya. Mujhe toh yaad bhi nahi tha ki aaj mera birthday hai._

_Purvi- Agar kabhi apne baare mein socha hota toh yaad hota na?_

_Sachin- Kya matlab?_

_Purvi- Aap toh hamesha mere baare mein hi sochte rehte hain. Kabhi apne baare mein nahi sochte._

_Sachin- Tum hona mere baare mein sochne wali?_

_Purvi- Hmm..._

**_Sachin hugged her and Abhijeet coughed. Everyone looked at him and Sachin left Purvi._**

_Abhijeet- Agar romance khatam ho gaya ho toh kya tum cake kat sakte ho?_

_Sachin- Haan, sir. Zaroor._

**_Purvi brought the cake and Sachin cut it. Everyone ate the cake and **_after sometimes, they _**went from there. SachVi went to their room and Sachin was smiling seeing Purvi. She noticed that became confused._**

_Purvi- Kya hua? Aap mujhe aise kyun dekh rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Kyunki tum aaj hadh se bhi jadha shumdar lag rahi ho._

_Purvi- Birthday aapki hai meri nahi._

_Sachin- Waise kya subeh tumne mujhse jhut bola tha?_

_Purvi- Haan, mujhe chakkar nahi aa raha tha._

_Sachin- Tumhe pata iske wajah se mujhe kya kya sunna padha?_

_Purvi- Kisne kya sunnaya aapko?_

_Sachin- Kavin ne._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Abhijeet sir ne tumhare baare mein pucha aur maine keh diya ki tumhe chakkar aa raha tha, lekin Kavin toh kehne laga ki main Daddy banne wala hoon._

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Sachin- Wohi toh? Humne aaj tak waisa kuch kiya hi nahi hai toh main bas aise hi Daddy kaise ban sakta hoon. Right?_

_Purvi- Rigghhh... Right..._

_Sachin- Ab tumhe kya hua? __Aur lunch time pe jab maine tumhe phone kiya tha toh tumne mujhse English mein baat kyun ki? Tumhe pata hai mujhe kitna gussa aaya?_

_Purvi- I know aapko gussa aaya, lekin woh kya hai ki mujhe pata tha ki aap mujhse zyada der tak gussa nahi reh sakte issi liye bas thoda saaa..._

_Sachin- Mera kamjoori ka faida uthana bahut acche se aata hai na tumhe?_

_Purvi- Aisi koi baat nahi hai. Accha, ab so jaate hain. Thik hai?_

_Sachin- OK._

**_Purvi became ready to sleep and Sachin looked at her questioningly. She saw him and became confused._**

_Purvi- Kya hua?_

_Sachin- Mera gift kahan hai?_

_Purvi(placing her hand on her mouth)- Oh my god._

_Sachin- Kya?_

_Purvi- Main bhul gayi._

_Sachin- Accha? Koi baat nahi. Tumne woh sab decorations kiye toh bhul gayi hogi tum. It's OK._

_**Sachin smiled and she came to him. She kept her arms around his neck and he looked at her.**  
><em>

_Sachin- Kya baat hai? Aaj bahut romantic ho rahi ho. Kahin sach mein mujhe Daddy toh nahi banane wali ho?_

**_Purvi smiled while lowering her eyes._**

_Sachin- Oh ho. Matlab, haan?_

_Purvi- Aapko pata hai, mere saare college friends Maa ban chuki hain? Aur ab toh sirf main hi hoon._

_Sachin- Ooh, how sad na?_

_Purvi- Aapko yeh sab mazak lagta hai?_

_Sachin- Arre nahi toh. Main serious hoon._

_Purvi- I am really sorry. Main sach mein gift laana bhul gayi._

_Sachin- Mujhe koi gift nahi chahiye Purvi. Tum ho, yehi kaafi hai mere liye._

_Purvi- Agar itna hi pyaar karte hain toh bana lijiye mujhe apni._

_Sachin- Tum sirf meri ho Purvi._

_Purvi- Jaanti hoon, lekin main abse sirf aur sirf aap hi ki hona chahti hoon. Kya aap yeh kar sakte hain mere liye?_

_Sachin- Agar tum chahti ho toh zaroor kar sakta hoon._

**_She smiled and hugged him tightly. He also smiled and hugged her back. He removed all of her hair to the back and kissed her neck. She hugged him more tightly while shivering and he smiled. Then, he untied the dori of her blouse and she got separated. Both of them looked at each other and Sachin kissed her forehead while she just stood holding the collar of his shirt. He kissed all over her face and came to her lips. She looked at him and moved more closer. She kissed him on his lips and they both started kissing each other with full of love. After a while, they broke up and Sachin picked her up into his arms and moved toward the bed. He made her laid and Purvi opened her arms for him. He hugged him and she also hugged him tightly._**

_Purvi- I love you, Sachin._

_Sachin- I love you too._

**_They again kissed each other and made their love. They consummated._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- Hope it's not that bad. But any ways, please tell me how was it. A Very Very Happy Birthday To Our Sachin. :)_**


End file.
